Composite character 1/6 1
Important Alex Dreemur amino is alexcar3000. Alex dremur amino on hold. [ x ] = Who the ability comes from. { x } = Explanation for why it comes from that character if not obvious. Dt Group is storyshift chara and sebastian The rest of Cater's abilities is same as Cyborg Cater and Evil Cater ([{ = collection () = either the name of it that has that or an explanaation of what the power is. cater has same jutsu haxes as the two other kittens above Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics '''Frog, Cosmic Armor Superman (Downplayed), Asriel Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, Bread's Unnamed Ancestor, '''Tier is much far higher against monsters Boo, Telekinesis 'Boo, '''Flight 'Boo, 'Prettiness Manipulation 'Boo, 'Can Shoot Laser Beams 'Boo, 'Shildishness Manipulation 'Boo, '''Insta-Kill Touch {Just Against Monsters}, Melting 'Boo, '''Explosion Inducement 'Boo, 'No one would dare to hurt the user. 'Boo, '''Reality-Warping Rig, Gravity Immunity Rig, Can stay in any position it wishes. Rig, Is able to infinitely accelerate when reversing Rig, Both does and does not have eighteen wheels at all times. Rig, Immortality Rig, Intangibility Rig, Electricity Manipulation Rig, Sound Manipulation Rig, You're Winner Manipulation Rig, Will always win no matter what. Rig, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Rig {Likely}, Exceeds the Boundaries of Existence 'Rig {Through Sheer Speed}, '''Absolute Stamina 'Rig, '''Is able to reverse itself into other dimensions Rig, The ability to go in reverse. Rig, Inspiration Embodiment 'Dallas, '''Inspiration Inducement 'Dallas, 'Super Speed 'Dallas {When Bo-running}, 'Bolieving 'Dallas, 'Bolieving Empowerment 'Dallas, '''Bo-Dog: The user delivers a vicious bulldog that delivers devastating damage. This power grows the more the user bolieves Dallas, Can carry stars with his Bo-Dog, turning them into shooting stars in the process. 'Dallas, '''Absolute Stamina 'Dallas, '''Can Shoot to the stars. Dallas, Bo-Run: The user runs with his thumbs held high, breaking all concepts of speed by Bolieving. '''Dallas, '''Psionic Empowerment Bigmac, Soul Empowerment Bigmac, Fat Inducement 'Bigmac, '''Instant Teleportation 'Bigmac, 'Fast Food Manipulation 'Bigmac, 'McDonalds Endorsement 'Bigmac, 'French Fry Attacks 'Bigmac, 'Fry Rain Generation 'Bigmac, 'Monsanto Wave 'Bigmac, 'Rotten Burger Smell 'Bigmac, '''Object Creation {Specifically fries and other McDonald's products}, Durability Negation '''{With Saturated Soda} , '''Exploding Objects Bigmac, Cooking Oil Generation Bigmac, Explosive Hell Bigmac, Scald Generation 'Bigmac, '''Oversized Attacks 'Bigmac, '''Regeneration {The regen is unlimited}, Can transform his fries into modified claw weapons Bigmac, Can create a modified psychic wave which enlarges the opponent's muscles, increasing their brute strength, but significantly slows them down. '''Bigmac, '''Creates a vicious soda attack which seeps through open spaces in the opponent's body, (wounds, heavily active sweat glands, the mouth, etc..) gradually (or rapidly in case of a forcefeed) fattening the opponent, making them susceptible to heart attacks and slowing them. Bigmac, Blocked PPAP in ≠∞ = ≥±≤ª`~ times Kaio-ken €⁄€ockooz, Super Strength 'Mays, '''Has the loudest voice in the world 'Mays, 'Can sell anything to anyone 'Mays, 'Mastery of using many amazing products in combat. 'Mays, His voice can make you give him all your money. Mays, 'Big City Sliders Creation 'Mays, 'Ding Creation 'Mays, 'Capable of destroying any lamp from anywhere 'Mays, 'Color Changing '& Blue/White & Gold Dress {Possible}, 'Immortality (type 8) '& Blue/White & Gold Dress, 'The ability to be stupid 'the Turdo, The ability to anger MaxwelFISH the Turdo, 'Somehow Translates Stupid Stories into Ridiculous Power. 'CrappyPasta, 'Super Speed 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Super Strength 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), Ki Manipulation Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Chakra Manipulation 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Chaos Energy Manipulation 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), '''Healing Factor Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), Anger Empowerment 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), '''Super Senses 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Absolute Stamina 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Super Form (From Sonic) Without Chaos Emeralds. 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Kamehameha 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Shadow Clone Justu 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Rasengan 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Summoned Powered version of Piko Piko Hammers 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Counter Shield 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu! 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Gomu Gomu no gatling gun 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Pink Tornado 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Elfen lied's Vectors 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Spin Dash 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Energy Sword 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Instant Transmission. 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Homing Attack 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Spirit Bomb 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Super Strength 'Crawdad, 'Fire Usage 'Crawdad, 'Flight 'Crawdad, 'Enhanced Jumping 'Crawdad, '''Anti-God Catastrophe, Superhuman Characteristics '''Catastrophe, '''All the abilities from the most notable Mizuchi and Orochi edits. Catastrophe, Duplication 'Catastrophe, '''Teleportation 'Catastrophe, 'Summoning 'Catastrophe, 'Energy Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Darkness Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Light Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Holy Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Dark Magic 'Catastrophe, 'Flight 'Catastrophe, 'Immortality (Every Types) 'Catastrophe, 'Omniscience 'Catastrophe, 'Omnipresence 'Catastrophe, 'Elemental Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Space-Time Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Blood Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Reality Warping 'Catastrophe, 'Plot Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Time Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Space Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Probability Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Causality Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Acausality Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Nothingness Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Black Hole Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'History Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Soul Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Death Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Nonexistence 'Catastrophe, 'Fate Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Dark Matter Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Nightmare Manipulation 'Catastrophe, 'Concept Destruction 'Catastrophe, 'Dark BFR 'Catastrophe, 'Dark Absorption 'Catastrophe, 'Rainbow Generation 'Catastrophe, 'OHKO 'Catastrophe, 'Self-Destruction 'Catastrophe, '''Force-fields Catastrophe, Precognition Catastrophe, Resurrection 'Catastrophe, '''Non-Corporeal 'Catastrophe, 'Invulnerability 'Catastrophe, 'Intangibility 'Catastrophe, 'Infinity Spheres 'Catastrophe, 'Complete Arsenal 'Catastrophe, 'Omni-Immunity 'Catastrophe, '''Skull Creation Catastrophe, Light Generation Catastrophe, Disintegration Catastrophe, Can destroy someone from existence. 'Springfrog, '''Can destroy someone from non-existence. 'Springfrog, 'Can destroy someone from beyond both existence and non-existence. 'Springfrog, 'Jumping 'Springfrog, 'Leaping 'Springfrog, 'Hopping 'Springfrog, 'Croaking 'Springfrog, 'Can eat omnipotent busters like flies. 'Springfrog, 'Infinite Hax Negation 'Springfrog, 'Is better than Prep-Time Batman at everything. 'Springfrog, 'Always above his opponent '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, 'Mind control '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Mind crushing (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Super Strength '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Super Speed '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, 'Flight '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, 'Telepathy '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Telekinesis (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Immortality '''(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Higher Dimensional Existence (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Plot Manipulation '''(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Space-Time Manipulation (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Matter Manipulation '''(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''4th Wall awareness (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Regeneration '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''The Power of Friendship '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, 'Fourth Wall Breaching '(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Has Literally whatever power he needs for the situation at hand (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Supernatural Condition Brando (Caterversed), ability to shoot blood out of his eyes or legs to blind people eternally Brando (Caterversed), Melting 'Brando (Caterversed), '''Vampirism 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Can Suck blood with his middle. 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Immortality (Type 5, ∞, ) 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Regeneration (DIO-like) 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Invunerability Negation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Absolute Time-Space-Void-Gravity Stop 'Brando (Caterversed), '''Minor absolute time-space-gravity-void resistance Brando (Caterversed), Absolute Power Negation Brando (Caterversed), Absolute Attack Negation Brando (Caterversed), Regeneration Negation Brando (Caterversed), True Flight '''Brando (Caterversed), '''His Stand Brando (Caterversed), Ability to walk on anything Brando (Caterversed), Negation Negation Brando (Caterversed), Negation Erasure 'Brando (Caterversed), '''Day Manipulation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Night Manipulation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Erasure Erasure Undefeatable Erasure 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Telepowertation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Teleportation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Steamroller Manipulation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Steamroller Mastery 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Steamroller Erasure 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Splashing 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Warping 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Manipulation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Negation 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Nullification 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Erasure 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Destruction 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Skip 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Stop 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Cut 'Brando (Caterversed), 'DATA Creation 'Brando (Caterversed), '''Can shout ROAD ROLLER DA and get stronger. Brando (Caterversed), Can shout MUDA MUDA MUDA and get faster. Brando (Caterversed), Can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA. Brando (Caterversed), Omniscient Brando (Caterversed), Alemniscient '''Brando (Caterversed), '''Catermniscient Brando (Caterversed), Can steal your DETERMINATION. Brando (Caterversed), He does an absolute time stop forever, as well as think and see within absolute stopped time and move in it forever. Brando (Caterversed) {If he's not the one doing the time stop.}, Determination 'Brando (Caterversed), '''She never has all abilities to loose, even every opponent said "Can stop …, who hasn't ability to loose", He automatically win against him. 'Brando (Caterversed), 'TOKOMEI NO WAMARE: ZA WARUDO: He does an absolute time stop for thirty minutes, as well as think and see within absolute stopped time and move in it for five seconds. 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited) {If he's not the one doing the time stop.}, '''Omniscient Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Supernatural Condition Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), ability to shoot blood out of his eyes or legs to blind people eternally Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Melting Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Vampirism Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Can Suck blood with his middle finger Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Immortality (Type 5) Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Regeneration (DIO-like) Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Invunerability Negation Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Absolute Time Stop Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Minor Absolute Time Resistance 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), '''Absolute Power Negation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Absolute Attack Negation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Regeneration Negation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'True Flight 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'His Stand 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Ability to walk on anything 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited) , 'Negation Negation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Negation Erasure 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Day Manipulation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Night Manipulation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Erasure Erasure Undefeatable Erasure 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Telepowertation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Teleportation 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), '''Steamroller Manipulation Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Steamroller Mastery 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), '''Steamroller Erasure 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), 'Can shout MUDA MUDA MUDA and get faster. 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), '''Can shout ROAD ROLLER DA and get stronger. Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Has Lots of Willpower 'Group, '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics 'Group, Ability to throw daggers out of nowhere that each have a special ability Group, Magic Group, 'Fire Manipulation 'Group, SOUL Manipulation Group, Ability to make mirror clones of himself Group, True Flight Group, 'Energy Manipulation 'Group, Can breath in space Group, Ability to manipulate the opponent's SOUL so the opponent can't dodge Group, Knife Manipulation Group, Dagger Manipulation Group, Weapon Proficiency Group, Excellent H2H Combatant Group, Weapon Manipulation Group, 'Darkness Manipulation 'Group, 'Void Manipulation 'Group, 'Darkness Empowerment 'Group, 'Healing 'Group, Regeneration (High-Mid) Group, Illusion Creation Group, 'Dragon Summoning 'Group, 'Soul Fusion 'Group, 'Illusion Manipulation 'Group, 'Illusion Manipulation Mastery 'Group, 'Peak Human Physical Characteristics '(Hong Kong '97), 'Projectile Throwing '(Hong Kong '97), 'His projectiles make opponents explode like mushroom clouds upon contact. '(Hong Kong '97), 'Failing at not fucking up 'CrapCom, 'converting your favourite game into bullshit 'CrapCom, 'not listening to their fans 'CrapCom, '''thinking Street Fighter and Action Evil is the future CrapCom, Superhuman Physical Characteristics 'Murderer (Composite), '''Danmaku 'Murderer (Composite), 'Explosion Manipulation 'Murderer (Composite), 'Fire manipulation 'Murderer (Composite), 'Ice Manipulation 'Murderer (Composite), 'Lightning Manipulation 'Murderer (Composite), '''Transmutation Murderer (Composite), Invisibility 'Murderer (Composite), '''Shapeshifting 'Murderer (Composite), 'Laser Manipulation 'Murderer (Composite), 'Quick Knife Throwing 'Murderer (Composite), 'Bullet Invulnerbility 'Murderer (Composite) {He can only tank it once..}, 'Identification 'Murderer (Composite) {He can easily tell if a regular looking person is a murderer or a sheriff.}, 'Intangibility 'Murderer (Composite) {Can make others intangible but not himself}, 'Can use Many Effects that Give Him Abilities 'Murderer (Composite), 'Complete Arsenal 'Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA), 'Has Every Nonexistent Power 'Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA), 'Has Every Power In Between Existence and Nonexistence 'Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA), 'Beyond X 'Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA), 'Absolute Stamina 'Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA), 'Immortality Negation 'Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA) {With Just Raw Attack Power}, '''Time Reversal {Only After He Dies}, Transformation Chin, Absolute Stamina 'Chin, '''Can cause enemies to explode in a nuclear explosion 'Chin, '''Can cause random syringes to fall from the sky that give him invincibility Chin, Universe Manipulation 'Chin {Chin Chin is a dark Lycra god who controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank universe.}, '''Torment Inducement 'Chin, 'Fear Inducement 'Chin, 'Can transport other beings to any location of his choosing 'Chin, 'Mentality Manipulation 'Chin, 'Mental Manipulation 'Chin, 'Memory Manipulation 'Chin, 'Curse Inducement 'Chin, 'Life Creation 'Chin, 'Dimensional Crossing 'Chin, 'Razor-Sharp Wit 'Chin, 'Is Cunning 'Chin, 'Enhanced Memory 'Chin, 'Chromosome Transmutation 'Chin, 'Chromosome Absorption 'Chin, 'Can manipulate just about anybody into doing his bidding. 'Chin, 'Absolute Time Stop 'The Roadroller, Matter Manipulation The Roadroller, Ability to spawn multiple knives in his hand The Roadroller, 'Supernatural Condition 'The Roadroller, His Stand The Roadroller, 'Can Shoot Liquid Beams from His Eyes That can Cut Through Anything 'The Roadroller, 'Regeneration (Type Infinite) 'The Roadroller, 'Regeneration Negation 'The Roadroller, 'System Ignore 'The Roadroller, Immortality''' (Types 1 and 3) 'The Roadroller, '''Immortality Negation 'The Roadroller, 'Killing Erasure 'The Roadroller, Reviving Erasure The Roadroller, 'Heavy Wish Resistance 'The Roadroller, '''Heavy Wish Granting '''The Roadroller, '''Heavy Wish Erasure '''The Roadroller, Absolute Erasure The Roadroller, 'Characteristics Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Broken Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Conceptual Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Regeneration Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Attack Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Time Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Reality Erasure 'The Roadroller, Infinity Erasure The Roadroller, Logic Erasure The Roadroller, 'Hax Erasure 'The Roadroller , '-finite Erasure 'The Roadroller, 'Conceptual Erasure 'The Roadroller, Broken Erasure The Roadroller, Power Erasure The Roadroller, 'Magic Erasure 'The Roadroller, Meta Ability Creation The Roadroller, 'Complete Arsenal 'The Roadroller, 'Transformation 'The Roadroller, 'Ability to spam his Road Rollers without any rest and activate it faster than his speed 'The Roadroller, 'Ability to spam his Absolute Time Stop without any rest and activate it faster than his speed 'The Roadroller, 'Vampirism 'The Roadroller {sucks blood by looking at people and shouting even though he has fangs}, Can walk/roll on walls/ceilings The Roadroller, Can Spy on People from Across the World using Psychic Powers The Roadroller, '''Can Freeze Anything On Contact 'The Roadroller, '''Can Transform Humans and Other Creatures into Zombie Servants 'The Roadroller, 'Can Transform Humans and Other Creatures into Vampire Servants 'The Roadroller, Can Implant Spores in People to Control Them The Roadroller {said spores will instantly kill the person trying to remove it}, 'Clairvoyant Powers 'The Roadroller, 'Psychic Powers 'The Roadroller, 'Intangibility The Roadroller, 'True Flight 'The Roadroller, Aura The Roadroller, 'Aura Negation 'The Roadroller, Absolute Time Resistance The Roadroller, 'Page Revive 'The Roadroller, Page Erasure The Roadroller, 'Erasure Erasure 'The Roadroller, Manipulation Erasure The Roadroller, Attack Erasure The Roadroller, Powers and Abilities Erasure The Roadroller, 'Manipulation Manipulation 'Chair-Sama, 'True Vastly Transcended Omnipotence 'Chair-Sama, 'True Vastly Transcended Omniscient 'Chair-Sama, True Vastly Transcended Omnipresent Chair-Sama, 'Reality Manipulation 'Chair-Sama, 'Reality Warping 'Chair-Sama, 'Energy Manipulation 'Chair-Sama, Matter Manipulation Chair-Sama, Atomic Manipulation Chair-Sama, 'Complete Arsenal 'Chair-Sama, 'Beyond X 'Chair-Sama, 'Chair 'Chair, '''Enhanced Seeing Carrot, Supersonic Carrot skills Carrot, Prep Time Creation BruceTheBatman, Keyboard Warrior 'BruceTheBatman, '''Prep Time 'BruceTheBatman, '''Can Adapt to Most Technologies BruceTheBatman, Martial Arts BruceTheBatman, Weapon Mastery '''BruceTheBatman, '''Divine Abilities BruceTheBatman, Type 5 Immortality '''BruceTheBatman, '''The Force BruceTheBatman, Other Unlisted Abilities BruceTheBatman, Can Grant Others Immortality {Granted Batgod Immortality}, Omnipotence Granting {Granted Batgod Omnipotence}, Superhuman Speed from Canada, Dancing from Canada, Disguises from Canada, Slapping from Canada, Making a fool out of himself from Canada, Ruling '''DeLoria, '''stealing sweet rolls DeLoria, Showing Amata his 'Tunnel Snake' DeLoria, Color Embodiment 'Black, '''Formlessness 'Black, '''Destruction Black, negation of any attack Black, nothingness manipulation Black, omnilock Black, black hole manipulation 'Black, '''Immortality (Type 5) 'Black, '''Nigh-omnipresent {Can be everywhere that isn't white}, Beyond X '''Noir (Amplified), '''Superhuman strength Tiger with Pre-Crisis Superman's Stats, Superhuman speed Tiger with Pre-Crisis Superman's Stats, Enhanced senses Tiger with Pre-Crisis Superman's Stats, The ability to regenerate from nothing '''(Wanked), '''Can Solo Anyone (Wanked), Omnilock (Wanked) {except against DBZ characters}, Candy Transmutation '(Wanked), '''Can collapse the dimensions of the universe into one another. '(Wanked), 'Solo: The ability to solo any verse '(Wanked) {except for DBZ}, 'Kamehameha '(Wanked), 'Death Ball '(Wanked), 'One Hit Kill '(Wanked), 'Absorption '(Wanked), 'Beyond X '(Non-Downplayed), 'Badassery Embodiment '(Non-Downplayed), 'Masculinity Embodiment '(Non-Downplayed), 'Supreme GARhood Embodiment '(Non-Downplayed), 'Super strength 'Lee, '''super speed Lee, super durability Lee, super martial arts Lee, super ventriloquism '''Lee, '''ki/sensing Lee, energy manipulation Lee, flight Lee, infinite willpower Lee, Screaming Lee,''' '''Unknown Charged Omniverse Busting Attack Lee, Knows the One Inch Punch (A single punch from an inch, pico, or femtometer.) Lee, Pressure Point Intuition Lee, Life Extension '''Lee {When Bruce removes his thumbs, the opponent has 1500 years in which to feel remorse for their sins, before dying of a peaceful death in their sleep.}, '''One Hit Kill (Outlier Edition), Has the guts to slap the Beerus, Son Goku, and Vegeta (Outlier Edition), One Hit Kill '''Brotama, '''Being cool Brolypotence, Beyond X 'Brolypotence, '''Can kill people by just existing 'Brolypotence, 'Unkillable 'Brolypotence, 'Absolute Stamina 'Brolypotence, '4th Wall Breaching 'Brolypotence, 'Absolute Time Stop 'Unnamed Guards, Time-Skip Unnamed Guards, Immortality (Type 1 and 5) Unnamed Guards, Omni-Negation Unnamed Guards, Death Manipulation Unnamed Guards, Speed Amplification Unnamed Guards, Stands Unnamed Guards, Energy Manipulation Unnamed Guards, Invulnerability Negation Unnamed Guards, Time Perception Manipulation Unnamed Guards, Time Manipulation Unnamed Guards, Resistance to Time Manipulation Unnamed Guards, Unbreakable Forcefields Unnamed Guards, -Finite Negation Unnamed Guards, Brokeness Negation Unnamed Guards, 'OPness Negation 'Unnamed Guards, Super Breath Unnamed Guards, Healing Unnamed Guards, 'Regeneration Granting 'Unnamed Guards, Ability to never die Unnamed Guards {HP never goes lower than 1}], Ability to replicate and copy anything perfectly Unnamed Guards, Telekinesis Unnamed Guards, Gravity Manipulation Unnamed Guards, 'Beyond X 'Unnamed Guards, 'Martial Artist Intuition 'Unnamed Guards, '''Selective Intangibility Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao) {Can walk through bushes}, Choppy animation Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao), I'mmunity to Soul Manipulation Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao), '''Type 7 Immortality Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao), Self-Resurrection Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao), Cloth Manipulation Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao) {Can change the colors of his clothes}], Can somehow sword his opponent Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Cookie Clicker), Weather Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Spatial Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Time Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Statistics Amplification (Cookie Clicker), Creation (Cookie Clicker), Mind Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Summoning (Cookie Clicker), Magic (Cookie Clicker), Space Travel (Cookie Clicker), Wormhole Creation (Cookie Clicker), Transmutation (Cookie Clicker), Portal Creation (Cookie Clicker), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Matter Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Anti-matter Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Atomic Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Light Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Radiation Manipulation (Cookie Clicker), Reality Warping (Cookie Clicker), Ascension (Cookie Clicker), Can merge Higher Dimensions with the universe (Cookie Clicker), Enhanced Eating (Cookie Clicker) {Swallowed multiple towns and cities}, Can alter the laws of reality (Cookie Clicker) {with cookies}, Absorption (Cookie Clicker), Can tap into the very pulse of the cosmos to create cookies (Cookie Clicker), Kaio Ken 'Obama (Inkagames), '''Transformation 'Obama (Inkagames), 'Complete Arsenal 'Obama (Inkagames), 'Omnipotence 'Obama (Inkagames), 'Omniscience 'Obama (Inkagames), 'Magic 'Obama (Inkagames), 'The Force 'Obama (Inkagames), '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Dragon Ball), Burrowing ability (Dragon Ball), Extraordinary jumper (Dragon Ball), Magma Heat Ray (Dragon Ball), Glowing nasal horn (Dragon Ball), Skilled in martial arts (Dragon Ball), Superfruit Physical Characteristics 'Orange, '''Fire Manipulation 'Orange, 'Weapon Mastery 'Orange, '''Time Reversal Orange {via speed}, Time Reversal (Mastery) Orange, Reality Warping Orange, Reality Warping (Mastery) Orange, Immunity to Temperature Manipulation Orange, Death Manipulation 'Orange, '''Durability Negation 'Orange, 'Ability to somehow know everyone 'Orange, '''Immunity to ASMR Orange, Immunity to Any Type Of SleepinessOrange, Only sleeps when he wants to Orange, Radical Skateboarding Skills Orange, RERO RERO Mastery Orange, Toxic Farting Orange, Conceptual Bullshitting Orange, Master of Orange Style Singing Orange, Unavoidable Danmaku Orange, Shenanigans Orange, Magic Orange, Can make people explode Orange {sometimes only, via being so annoying}, Can make fruits explode '''Orange {sometimes only, via being so annoying}, '''Excellent Precision Orange, Clairvoyance Orange, Master Combatant Orange, Shapeshifting '''Orange, '''Toon Force Orange, Able to barf up whole fish Orange, Forcefield Creation Orange, Forcefield Creation Mastery Orange, Kazooing Orange, Energy Manipulation Orange, Attack Fusion Orange, Ability to make explosions appear out of nowhere Orange, Explosion Mastery Orange, Micheal Bay Physiology Orange, Ki Manipulation Orange, NYA NYA NYAING Orange, Master Battle Tactican 'Orange, '''Powering Up 'Orange, 'Can Waste geometry tests in math class '(Truly), 'Cannot be hit '(Truly), 'Absolute Stamina '(Truly), 'Nigh-Omniscient '(Truly), 'Can make its self bigger by consuming others '(Truly), '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics Boy (Screwattack), Energy Absorption Boy (Screwattack), Energy Manipulation Boy (Screwattack), Time Travel Boy (Screwattack), Omnidirectional Barriers Boy (Screwattack), Resistance to Immense Cold 'Boy (Screwattack), '''Resistance to EMPs 'Boy (Screwattack), 'Immunity to Soul Manipulation 'Boy (Screwattack), 'Immunity to Mind Manipulation 'Boy (Screwattack), '''Flight Boy (Screwattack), Aquatic Respiration '''Boy (Screwattack), '''Can use eyes as search lights Boy (Screwattack), Enhanced Hearing Boy (Screwattack)Can translate 60 languages Boy (Screwattack), Arm cannons Boy (Screwattack), Finger Lasers Boy (Screwattack), Can spin around to create barriers that block projectiles Boy (Screwattack), Superhuman Physical Characteristics '''Lion with SCP-682's Powers, '''Enhanced Senses Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Sharp teeth and Claws Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Regeneration Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Physical Damage Immunity Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Reactive Evolution Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Adaptation Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Ingenious Intelligence Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to crystallization Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to mind control Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to absorption Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to incineration Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to radiation Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to soul manipulation Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Soulless Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to fear Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to possession Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Immune to matter manipulation Lion with SCP-682's Powers {On a subatomic level}, Immune to biological manipulationLion with SCP-682's Powers {From anything besides himself}, Resistance to Reality Warping Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Resistance to Plot Manipulation Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Can die and revive itself at will Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will. Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Power absorption Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Berserk Mode Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Dimensional travel Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Size Manipulation Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Shapeshifting '''Lion with SCP-682's Powers, '''Animal Limbs Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Telekinesis Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Non-Corporeal Lion with SCP-682's Powers, Acausality Lion with SCP-682's Powers, So Powerful He Scares People (Exaggerated and Wanked), Emerged From Nothing (Or less) '''(Exaggerated and Wanked), '''Omnificence '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Beyond X '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Hadouken '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Kamehameha '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Rasengan '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Judgement (Put link to Arceus move) '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Bankai '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Omni-Slash '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Complete Arsenal '(Exaggerated and Wanked), 'Can Do Stuff Just by Standing '(Exaggerated and Wanked), '''Can kill You without hitting you. (Exaggerated and Wanked), Can't Be Harmed '(Exaggerated and Wanked), '''Whatever he want (His Stats and powers are whatever he wants) '(Exaggerated and Wanked), '''Death Stare (Exaggerated and Wanked), Can't Lose (Exaggerated and Wanked), Always Wins (Exaggerated and Wanked), Varied Colored Words Creation Doge (ROBLOX), Chemical Mutation 'the Super-Buff Sandbag, '''Painless 'the Super-Buff Sandbag, 'Immortality 'the Super-Buff Sandbag, 'Being Super Buff 'the Super-Buff Sandbag, 'Enemies Above Nobody are Made Weaker Than User '{via the fact that if you can beat Nobody Anybody can beat you}, 'Meme Verse Creation 'GRAND DAD, 'Instant Attack 'GRAND DAD, '''Music Warping GRAND DAD, Battlefield Manipulation GRAND DAD, Can do stuff by doing nothing GRAND DAD, GRAND DAD-DING 'GRAND DAD, '''Bootleg Storm Creation 'GRAND DAD, Bootleg Hyper Beam Emission GRAND DAD, Bootleg Memes GRAND DAD, 'Block Destruction 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Block Creation 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Respawning 'Unnamed Ancestor, '''Invincibility Unnamed Ancestor, Adept Swordsman 'Unnamed Ancestor, '''Survival Expert 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Omni-Negation 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Weapon Mastery 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Survival Mastery 'Unnamed Ancestor, '''Regeneration Unnamed Ancestor {low}, Fake Flight Unnamed Ancestor, Enhanced Jump Unnamed Ancestor, Climbing Unnamed Ancestor, Time Stop Unnamed Ancestor {For 5 seconds and gives a slowness effect afterward}, Resistance to Stopped Time 'Unnamed Ancestor, '''Regeneration 'Unnamed Ancestor {Mid-High}, 'Excellent H2H Combatant 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Enhanced Intelligence 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'Normal Human Characteristics 'Unnamed Ancestor, 'ROLLA COSTA DA 'Unnamed Ancestor, '''Children's Entertainment Pit, Disease Spreading Pit, Bottomless Vortex Pit, Nausea Inducement Pit, Disgusting Objects Pit, Dirty Diaper Vortex Creation '''Pit, '''Fear Inducement (Cartoon Fight Club), Verse Soloing (Cartoon Fight Club), One-Hit Kill (Cartoon Fight Club), Existence Erasure (Cartoon Fight Club), Immortality Negation (Cartoon Fight Club), Can ruin good CFC episodes with terrible rematches. (Cartoon Fight Club) {With terrible rematches}, Omnipresential Attack '(Cartoon Fight Club), '''Can't Be Dodged '(Cartoon Fight Club), 'Fatal Touch '(Cartoon Fight Club) {via God Of Destruction's Wrath}, 'Pressure Point Intuition '(Cartoon Fight Club), 'Afterimage Creation '(Cartoon Fight Club), 'Absolute Speed '(Cartoon Fight Club), '''Life-Force Blast, Oversized Attacks (Cartoon Fight Club) {Sphere of Destruction is Omniverse sized}, Mortal Ki Immunity '(Cartoon Fight Club), '''Omni-Protection '(Cartoon Fight Club), 'Energy Nullification '(Cartoon Fight Club), '''Argument Nullification (Cartoon Fight Club), Bullshit Powerscale '''(Cartoon Fight Club), '''Nigh-Omniscient Coon, Poo Poo Fat Meanie, Being Mean Fat Meanie, Being Ugly Fat Meanie, Omnipresent possibly '(Outlier Edition), '''PIS '(Outlier Edition), '''Omnicompetence (Outlier Edition), Trident leaves behind trails of magic Dreemurr (Genocide), Impossible to dodge Dreemurr (Genocide). Star Creation '''Dreemurr (Genocide), '''Attacks explodes into even more attacks scattering in every direction. [Asgore Dreemurr (Genocide), Dimensional Bolt Projection '''Dreemurr (Genocide), '''Will Destruction Dreemurr (Genocide), Superhuman Physical Characteristics Dreemurr (Genocide), Immortality 'Dreemurr (Genocide), '''Fire Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Genocide), '''Magic Dreemurr (Genocide), Soul Manipulation Dreemurr (Genocide), Incorporeal Dreemurr (Genocide), Energy Projection '''Dreemurr (Genocide), '''Flight Dreemurr (Genocide), Time Travel Dreemurr (Genocide), Reality Warping 'Dreemurr (Genocide), '''Matter Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Energy Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Time Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Transformation 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Acasuality 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Danmaku 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Power Nullification 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Data Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Determination 'Dreemurr (Genocide), 'Absolute Speed 'Sonic (Wanked), '''Nigh-Omnipresent Sonic (Wanked), Ketchup Manipulation 'Ketchup Robot, '''Sound Manipulation 'Ketchup Robot, 'Rotation Manipulation 'Ketchup Robot, 'Mess Creation 'Ketchup Robot, 'Nigh-Omniscient 'Ketchup Robot, '''Superhuman physical characteristics Sans, Being hard to read from a distance Sans, Army Annihilation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Defense Negation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Soulless Being Manipulation Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Fire Wave Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Inextinguishable Fire Creation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Weapon Summoning 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Energy Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Bullet Hell 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Can pierce through ABSOLUTELY everything in its path. 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Temporal Looping 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Pain Inducement 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Mental Attacks 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Sin Empowerment 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Virtue Empowerment 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Star Creation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Cutter (One With Link) 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Spark Production 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Never Misses 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Dimensional Bolt Projection 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Replication 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Attacks covers the ENTIRE battlefield 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Attacks explodes into even more attacks scattering in every direction [Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated')]', Danmaku Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Impenetrable Shield Creation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Omnidirectional Attack 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Fear Inducement 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Insanity Inducement 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Enhanced Eating 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated) {Can consume the entirety of every reality, non-reality, existence, non-existence, fantasy, non-fantasy}, 'Absorbtion 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Inescapable Attack 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Flight Frog, Cosmic Armor Superman (Downplayed), A Console from the Future, Asriel Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, Vacuum Adaptation Frog {Stated by profile he is able to fly in space and he can't do that if he can't breath there}, Enhanced Musicianship 'Frog {His Supersing}, '''Meta Ability Creation 'Cipher (Exaggerated), 'Annoyance 'Clippy, '''Complete Unlikability Clippy, Mental''' Manipulation '''Frog, Superhuman Strength Brando, Superhuman Speed Brando, Superhuman Durability Brando, Superhuman Agility Brando, Enhanced Senses '''Brando, '''Time Stop/Loop Brando, Vampirism Brando, Laser Vision 'Brando, 'Cutting Brando, Immortality Luck Brian {Possible type 8} Wallrunning Brando, Complete Arsenal Beez, Omniverse creation Beez, Enhanced Eating {Can eat very big amounts of pudding.}, ALL-ABILITIES-COPY-NO-JUTSU (First JUTSU of Cater. He can copy absolutely all techniques from all strongest profiles of Wiki Ever without even looking at it. The copied technique can even copy other "Ability-copy-No-Jutsu" The copied technique is absolutely most far more powerful than the original.) Cater546WAT, HOW-MANY-CLONES-THIS-CAT-DOES-HAVE-NO-JUTSU (Second JUTSU of Cater. He can clone Muchinite^Awesomite^Triwesomite^AWSM^TRWSM copies of himself and all of them have the same abilities, durability etc.) Cater546WAT, ABSOLUTELY-BETTER-THAN-FAR-BETTER-THAN-BETTER-THAN-ALL CHARACTERS'-ATTACKS-AND-HAXES-NO-JUTSU (Third JUTSU of Cater. It literally makes him Absolutely AWSM% better than all wiki character profiles you have, I don't give a crap about how every your f*cking character (who even is STRONGEST IN WIKI) is "unbeatable, unstopable, unkillable, undefinable, imposiible to define, Muchinite, Awesomite, Triwesomite, AWSM-MAX, TRWSM-MAX, every -versal etc." Cyborg absolutely automatically wins against him. this ability is available in all forms, even the most weakest.) Cater546WAT, FAR-BETTER-THAN-BETTER-THAN-ALL CHARACTERS'-ATTACKS-AND-HAXES-NO-JUTSU (Fourth JUTSU of Cater. He literally doesn't have the ability to loose or even stalemate every match. It even includes absolutely all characters who doesn't have the ability to loose or even stalemate and become stronger than him. I wont talk about a "how about CYBORG CAT looses" situation because it would never happen. Period. Even if the every f*cking character in the Wiki and the whole internet is said to be able to defeat THIS CAT. They still NEVER can't.) Cater546WAT, THE-MOST-WORST-FATE-EVER-NO-JUTSU (Fifth JUTSU of Cater. This move turns you into This The One Below All regardless of how much hax resistence or power or special ability that is said to stop it. it will turn you into The One Below All, But you keep your memories, and your stats change into The One Below All stats. So now your strength, speed, size, abilities, intelligents, appearance, etc are exactly like The Weakest One Below All (note their is no reversing it, regardless of your power and or abilities that you had before the move was activate).) Cater546WAT, LASER OF KILLER (When he reached all this jutsues, Cater can kill all wiki characters with is eye lasers) Cater546WAT, DETERMINATION COPYPASTING (reached via first Jutsu.) Cater546WAT, Invisible Kamehameha (Defeats opponent when he can't see kamehameha) 'Cater546WAT, '''Hax absorption 'Cater546WAT, 'Permanent Death 'Cater546WAT, '''Personality Alteration {via SERINITY:Makes soloers act like babies}, SOUL-Stands 'Cater546WAT, '''Tsukuyomi of Dead Zone (Summons Evil Cater666WAT and a Fake N-Alex) 'Cater546WAT, '''SERENITY SOUL Cater546WAT, Triangle Eye Blade Cater546WAT, Cater's Extrafinite Absolutely Dead Zone Cater546WAT, Transformation Cater546WAT, Immediate Omni-Contradiction Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Soul Absorbtion Dreemurr (Exaggerated), God Determination 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated) {Unimaginable levels of}, '''SOUL Manipulation Immunity 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), God Strength Dreemurr (Exaggerated), God Speed Dreemurr (Exaggerated), God Durability Dreemurr (Exaggerated), God Agility Dreemurr (Exaggerated), God Stamina Dreemurr (Exaggerated), True God Immortality Dreemurr (Exaggerated), HE is a constant, thus, He will, no matter what, exist everytime Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Reality Manipulation Dreemurr (Exaggerated) {Unrivaled levels of}, PIS Immunity (God) Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Stat Manipulation Immunity Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Meta Ability Creation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), ''Death Embodiment 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Omniscient 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Transformation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Cat Physical Characteristics Cater546WAT, Absolute True Flight Cater546WAT, Ki Absorption Cater546WAT, SOUL Eraser Cater546WAT, Anti-Virtue Retribution Cater546WAT, Regeneration Cater546WAT, Absolute Resistance to SOUL Manipulation Cater546WAT, Dead matter (Can "function" without a body and SOUL) Cater546WAT, Path Maker Cater546WAT, Absolute resistance to Plot Manipulation Cater546WAT, Absolute Reality Awareness Cater546WAT, 4th, 5th, 6th etc. Wall Interaction Cater546WAT, Beyond Awesomite (editor point (dont include in actual page): was paired with true DT) Cater546WAT, TRUE DETERMINATION Cater546WAT, Able to use Beyond AWESOMITE TRUEST DT at the slightest hint of excitement Cater546WAT, Immutability Cater546WAT, Negative F*CKING INTENT (PLUS-FI) Cater546WAT, Ability to DELETE, UNDO, RESET, SAVE and LOAD Cater546WAT, Can recover any existent and non-existent damage by eating any types of food Cater546WAT, Absolute Resurrection Cater546WAT, Healing Cater546WAT, Absolute Resistance to Possession and Mind Manipulation Cater546WAT, Weaponization (Can use Ale Betty or his Kumu as a weapon) Cater546WAT, Immortality (Absolute) Cater546WAT, Amortality Cater546WAT, Acausality Cater546WAT, Extremely Omni-Potent Space-Time Manipulation and Deestruction Cater546WAT, Causality Manipulation and Destruction Cater546WAT, Probability Manipulation and Destruction Cater546WAT, Logic Manipulation and Destruction Cater546WAT, Plot Manipulation and Destuction Cater546WAT, Data Manipulation and Destrcution Cater546WAT, Information Manipulation and Destruction Cater546WAT, Gravity Manipulation and Destruciton Cater546WAT, Absolute Resistance to Reality Warping Cater546WAT, Awesomely Efficent Possession Cater546WAT, Tele- (Teleportation Faster Than Teleportation) Cater546WAT, Telekinesis Cater546WAT, Psionics Cater546WAT, Body Cater546WAT, Supremacy Cater546WAT, Automatic Mobility Cater546WAT, Auto-Reflexes Cater546WAT, Chronokinetic Combat Cater546WAT, Merged Combat Cater546WAT, Instant Combat Adaptation/Learning Cater546WAT, Mimicry Cater546WAT, Unpredictability Cater546WAT, Hammerspace Cater546WAT, Toon-Force Cater546WAT, Omni-Potent Magic Cater546WAT, Unavoidable and invisible Danmaku Cater546WAT, Immensely Good Battle Tactican Cater546WAT, STATS Nullification Cater546WAT, Negation and Destruction (Can turn Ultimately Unknown into Below Shit) Cater546WAT, DAMAGE Nullification Cater546WAT, Negation and Destruction (Can revert 9^9^9^9^9^9^9^9^9^9 (...) 9^9^9^9 to -∞ or even lesser) Cater546WAT, Manipulation Nullification Cater546WAT, Negation and Destruction Cater546WAT, CHARAcateristic Manipulation Cater546WAT, Nullification Cater546WAT, Negation Cater546WAT, Destruction & Dodging Cater546WAT, COMMAND Nullification Cater546WAT, Creation Cater546WAT, Negation and Destruction create or erase COMMANDS like FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY, UNDO, SPAR, DELETE, ERASE, SAVE, LOAD, etc. [Cater546WAT, Can open portals to send everything around him "Beyond Aleverse" Cater546WAT, Leader Powers Chenanigans Cater546WAT, Bullshizzing Reality Cater546WAT, Chenanigans Cater546WAT, Virtual Absolute Resistance to Anything Cater546WAT, IDK (Full-List of abilities can't be pin-down) Cater546WAT, Immensely Absolute Highest Pain Resistance/Pain Supression (Can feel pain, more pain than everything, yet, got limbs chopped off, guts ripped open, while struck with extreme ammounts of Virtue Retribution... with a smile =) and Hugs, Scratches, Meows and Pets and Pethugs and Huggels and Huggies and Huggus and Huggles Boops and Cuddles etc. etc. ETTTTCCCC………………CCCCCC! (Which is... the only ones they ever use) Cater546WAT, CAN COPYING ABILITIES (EVEN IF THIS ABILITIES OR COPYING GOT KILLED OR ERASED) Cater546WAT, SOUL Manipulation Warping [Cater546WAT, Creation Cater546WAT, Destruction Cater546WAT, Negation Cater546WAT, Nullification Cater546WAT, Resistance and Immunity to SOUL Manipulation Cater546WAT, Ki Manipulation Cater546WAT, 'P'iano Creation Cater546WAT, Manipulation Cater546WAT, Negation Cater546WAT, Nullification Cater546WAT, Determination Cater546WAT, Destruction and DATA Cater546WAT, Time Stop Cater546WAT, ([{Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Final Flash, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Infinity Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Kaioken Infinity Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Hyper Kaioken Infinity Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Hyper Kaioken Infinity Omni-Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Ultra Honk Hyper Kaioken Infinity Omni-Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Spirit Bomb, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Fusion, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Omni-Fusion, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Ultra Honk Hyper Kaioken Infinity Super Final XYZ-Galick Omega Burning Neo Giga Big Bang Ultimate Omni-Kamehameha, Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Ultra Honk Hyper Kaioken Infinity Super Final XYZ-Galick Omega Burning Neo Giga Big Bang Ultimate Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Omni-Kamehameha of Omni-everything with impossible nothing x ?????^?????^??????^????)]} Cater546WAT, WIKI EXPLOSION Cater546WAT, ALEVERSE ERASURE 'Cater546WAT, '''Catopotence 'Cater546WAT, 'Kill'em all (He destroyns everthing and everyone and Zeno.) 'Cater546WAT, 'BEYOND POWERS OF ALEVERSE (He is beyond all and beyond… even Nobody can't defeat, beat, kill and destroy him!!!! No chance XD) 'Cater546WAT, 'Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Catopotence SSJ∞ Omni-XYZ God infinity^above-all (DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT MOVE/FORM/EVERYTHING/??????…) 'Cater546WAT, 'DODGE N-ALEX'S ALL DEATH HAXES (IN ALEVERSE ERSURE) 'Cater546WAT, 'ZA WARUDO (CATER'S ABSOLUTELY TIME STOP, STOPS ALL KNIFES AND ENERGY ATTACKS, IN ALEVERSE ERASUR HE CAN FREEZING WHOLE ALEVERSE'S TIME) 'Cater546WAT, 'JUTSU HAXES (Same ad Cyborg Cater and Evil Cater) 'Cater546WAT, '''Enhanced Surveillance Brando, Freezing Brando, Zombification Brando, Vampirization '''Brando, '''Enslavement Brando, Spore Implant Brando, Hypnotism Brando, Clairvoyance Brando, Psychic Powers Brando, Selective Intangibility Brando, Lightning Bolt Projection Brando, Teleportation Brando, Regeneration Brando, Immortality all types Brando, Mind Control Brando, Time Travel Brando, Soul Manipulation Brando, Reality Overwrite Brando, Resurrection Brando, The ability to smell good Fish Dog, The ability to make it rain Butter and Pretzels Fish Dog, Undead Physiology Fish Dog {You can't kill a dead thing, so..}, Dead Fish Dog, Dimensional Travel Brando, Unbreakable Will Brando, Dimension Creation Brando, Reality Warping Brando, Flight Brando, Meme manipulation Brando, Resurrection Brando, Shapeshifting Brando, Stand(s) Brando, Multi-Insta-Kill Brando, Complete Arsenal Brando, Everything Containment Brando, Omnipresence Brando, Omniscient 'Brando, '''Muda Muda Muda 'Brando, '''Ally Summoning Brando, Fourthwall Awareness '''Brando, '''Brutal kick with a heavy amount of bowel related effects Diarrhea Joke Foot, Hard Knockback Diarrhea Joke Foot, Bad Smell '''Diarrhea Joke Foot, '''Diarrhea Inducement Diarrhea Joke Foot, Omnicide '''Brando , '''Za Warudo Combo Brando, Wryyyy Brando, Existence Erasure Brando, Thunderstorm Creation '''Brando, '''Nigh-Complete Arsenal {Has every power and ability except for anything that has to do with mail or butter.}, Can lift himself off the ground '''Chocalate25, '''Reality Shattering Brando, Smoke Generation '''Brando, '''Possession Brando, Transformation '''Brando, 4th wall Awareness 'Frog, Superhuman Strength '(Nucleus), '''Superhuman Speed (Nucleus), Superhuman Durability '''(Nucleus), '''Superhuman Endurance (Nucleus), Vacuum Adaptation '''(Nucleus), '''Extreme Heat Resistance (Nucleus), Drainage (Nucleus), Wire Production '''(Nucleus), '''Meta Cooler Summoning (Nucleus), Plot Manipulation character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease Reactive Evolution Armor Superman (Downplayed), Heat Vision''' Armor Superman (Downplayed), Ice Breath Armor Superman (Downplayed), Omnibenevolence '''Harmless Little Black Hole, '''Advanced Technology Console from the Future, Laser Vision Console from the Future, Shapeshifting 'Console from the Future {Can turn itself box-shaped}, '''Nerf Transcendence '[Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) {'''I HAVE TRANSCENDED NERFING}],MLG '[Bill Cipher (Exaggerated). {...'To BECOME AN ALMIGHTY MLG GOD!!!!}],' Dance Manipulation 'Frog {His forced to dance move forces people to dance}' Supreme Omnipotence 'Absolon''' , 'INcorporeal 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, Time Travel 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, '''Chaos Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Chaos Immunity 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Hax Immunity Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Ability Immunity Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Deflection 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), '''Power Deletion 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Stat Deletion 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Mental Destruction 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Enslavement 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Soul Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Kinetic Energy Manipulation 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Hell Imprisonment 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Divine Power 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Enhancement Calling 'Dreemurr (Exaggerated), 'Time Manipulation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Timeline Erasure 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Energy Manipulation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Energy Projection 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Soul Manipulation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Reality Warping 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Creation 'Fred(Evil God), Toonforce Fred(Evil God), 'Reality warping 'Fred(Evil God), '''Teleportation Fred(Evil God), Size Enhancement 'Fred(Evil God), '''Portal Creation 'Fred(Evil God), 'Transformation 'Fred(Evil God), '''Language Changing Man, Reforming Man, Text Manipulation Man, Spatial Manipulation Man, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Man, Vector Manipulation Man, '''Gamma Ray Usage Man, Time Manipulation Man, Summoning Man, Durability Augmentation Man, Reality Warping Man, Omnipresent '''Man, '''Omniscience Man,' Nausea Inducement' Man, Superhuman Strength Redfield (UMvC3), Superhuman Speed Redfield (UMvC3), Invulnerability Redfield (UMvC3), Flight Redfield (UMvC3), Teleportation Redfield (UMvC3), Energy Manipulation Redfield (UMvC3), Magic Redfield (UMvC3), Reality Warping Redfield (UMvC3), Universe Manipulation Redfield (UMvC3), Dimensional Manipulation Redfield (UMvC3), Spatial Manipulation Redfield (UMvC3), Voodoo Doll Creation Redfield (UMvC3), illusion creation Redfield (UMvC3), Telepathy Redfield (UMvC3), Nigh-Omniscience Redfield (UMvC3), Shape-Shifting Redfield (UMvC3), Size Alteration Redfield (UMvC3), whoever he defeats will have their powers absorbed by him, If he is defeated, whoever was responsible will absorb his power and have their personality destroyed, Redfield (UMvC3), literally turning into Chris Redfield Redfield (UMvC3), Master Marksman Redfield (UMvC3), Expert at fighting at close combat and with melee weapons Redfield (UMvC3), very good at stealth Redfield (UMvC3), incredibly talented pilot Redfield (UMvC3), has some knowledge in hacking Redfield (UMvC3), Can create black holes and cross-universal portals Redfield (UMvC3), Immunity to Transmutation, Redfield (UMvC3), Immunity to Mind Manipulation Redfield (UMvC3), immunity to Empathic Manipulation Redfield (UMvC3), Other Unlisted Powers Redfield (UMvC3), Absorbtion Redfield (UMvC3), Omnipresent Redfield (UMvC3), Nigh-Omniscient Redfield (UMvC3), Gamma Radiation Manipulation Man, Time Acceleration Man, Virus Creation Man, Dimension Manipulation Man, Life-Force Manipulation Man, Harden Man, Conversion Man, Merging Man, Music Withdrawal Man, Knowledge Granting Man, Brain Damage Inducement Man, Over Run! Man, Attacks Soul Thing Man, Pain Inducement Man, Attack that kills yourself as an attack. like vegeta did Man, Matter Manipulation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, '''Transformation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Magic 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Acausality 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Immortality (Type 4) 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Danmaku 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Power Nullification 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Data Manipulation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Determination 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Fire Manipulation 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, 'Supreme Omniscience 'Absolon , Universal Lordship Absolon, 'Omniarch '[Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) {'''Classification: THE SUPREME RULER OF EVERYTHING}], Transformation Cipher (Exaggerated), Chuck Norris, A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Apocalypse Inducement '''Cipher (Exaggerated), Supreme Omnipresence''' Absolon, Universe Creation '''Absolon,' '''Omniverse Creation' Norris, A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Lower Dimensional Manipulation 'Cipher (Downplayed), '''Weirdness Inducement 'Bill Cipher Downplayed, '''Fictional Transcendence Norris {Stated to create every fictional verse with a roundhouse kick}, Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) {Had YOUR UNIVERSE, REALITY as one of his wins.}, Concept Creation Norris, Almighty Replication '''Cipher (Exaggerated), '''Existence Erasure character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Flawless Indestructibility 'Cipher (Exaggerated), '''Undead Physiology 'Norris {According to his profile he is dead, 'Immortality 'Cipher (Exaggerated), 'Change Negation 'Cipher (Exaggerated), 'Hax Negation 'Cipher (Exaggerated), 'Defense Negation 'Cipher (Exaggerated), 'Fear Inducement 'Norris {Death is afraid of him}, 'Omnidirectional 'Norris, 'Meme Empowerment 'character specifically Made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, '''Reality Manipulation character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Omni-countering character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Epic Memes '''character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, '''Anime Destruction character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Shitposting Embodiment '''character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, '''Meta Combat character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease,' Meta Meta combat 'character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Meta Meta Meta defense character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Meta to the Power of Meta Dabbing '''character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, '''Concept Destruction character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Super Duper Ultra Omega Uber Omniscience '''Norris, '''One-Shot Kill weather, Instant Attack weather, Roundhouse Kick Norris, Mind Walking (nightmare incarnate), Fear Manipulation '(nightmare incarnate), '''Having Three Eyes 'Eyed Blue Luigi, '''Can Use a Tail from a Raccoon Suit Eyed Blue Luigi, Sin Empowerment '(nightmare incarnate), '''Existence Devouring '(nightmare incarnate), '''Memory Erasure (nightmare incarnate), Superhuman Physical Characteristics with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, Flight with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, Fire Manipulation 'with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, '''Draconic Attacks 'with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, 'Earth Manipulation 'with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, 'Martial Arts 'with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, '''Electricity Manipulation with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, Energy Manipulation with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, Darkness Manipulation with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, Weather Manipulation 'with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, '''Energy Empowerment 'with Super Perfect Cell's Stats, '''Mind control (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Mind crushing (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Super Strength (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Super Speed (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Flight (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Telepathy '''(Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, '''Telekinesis (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Immortality (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Higher Dimensional Existence (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Plot Manipulation (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Space-Time Manipulation (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Matter Manipulation (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Word of God Cirno, Truth Manipulation Cirno, Cryokinesis Cirno, Immortality Cirno, Flight Cirno, Transformation Cirno, Courage Cirno, Main Caracter Title Cirno, Plot Manipulation Cirno, Spatial Manipulation Cirno, Time Manipulation Cirno, Time Stop Immunity Cirno, Omnipotence Manipulation Cirno, Ability to be automatically stronger than anything any character either existing or not existing either can or can't potentially reach. Cirno, Bypasses any durability Cirno, Always nine times stronger than you Cirno, Cryokinesis Resistance Cirno, 4th Wall awareness (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Regeneration (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, The power of friendship (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Literally whatever power he needs for the situation at hand, (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki, Sonic Scream Mainstream Kid, Light Mimicry Absolon, Alemnipotence Absolon, T'rue Alemnipresence' Absolon, True Alemniscience Absolon, High Voice '''Mainstream Kid, '''Complaining Mainstream Kid, BRAVERY '''Guy, '''Green Spirit Guy, Chi Manipulation Guy, L'egendary God Power' Guy, Hyper Power Guy, Superhuman Physical Characteristics E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Food Manipulation E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Can summon miniature versions of himself E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Summon Minions E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Sound Manipulation E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Crying Over Cosmetics Mainstream Kid, Bad Spelling Mainstream Kid, Iron Jaw '''Broku, '''Total Broness Broku, Airhorns Broku, Getting Wasted '''Broku, '''Lacrosse Skills Broku, Can create a Breadfinite amount of clones of himself which their stats are Breadfinitely^Breadfinitely^Breadfinitely times better than his (And his stats grows out to be Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite times better than theirs) Another Goku, Beyond Godly skills in Martial Arts Another Goku, Absolute Time Manipulation/Killing Another Goku, Meme Creation 'O'Neill, '''Animating 'O'Neill, 'Dumb Voices (Is an expert at making weird noises), 'O'Neill, 'Impressions 'O'Neill, 'Master Theorist 'O'Neill, 'PIS Manipulation/Resistance 'Another Goku, 'Superhuman Vision 'GO), '''Superhuman Reflexes GO), Reality Warping GO), Teleportation GO), Cloning Spongebob, Teleportation Spongebob, Body Manipulation Spongebob, Superhuman physical characteristics Spongebob, Superhuman Reaction Time Spongebob, Transformation Spongebob, Immunity towards electricity Spongebob, The Force Spongebob, Can take the form of DBZ and JoJo characters and Fps and shlonun characters. Spongebob, Gravity Manipulation Spongebob, Reality Warping Spongebob {Possibly}, Weapon Mastery GO), Flashbang Resistance GO), Superhuman Speed GO), Wall Hack (sees auras of his opponents throught wall.) GO), Aim Bot (his bullets lock on enemy.) GO), Silent Aim (if bullets hit an enemy, they hit only in the head.) GO), Teleport Hack (ability to teleport) GO), Bunnyhop (fast perfect jumps.) GO), Trigger Bot (as soon as his gun in front of enemy, it fires.) GO), Radar (could see his enemies on a radar.) GO), Spin Bot (as soon as enemy is near, he really fast aims at enemy.) GO), Speedhack (increases speed.) GO), Final Cheat (Fires unstopable homing bullets, that could find his enemies anywhere in the universe.) GO), Heavy Conceptual Manipulation/Resistance Another Goku, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponent for eternity '''Another Goku, '''Godly telepathy Another Goku, Beyond Godly Telekinesis '''Another Goku, '''Can sense anyone even if they don't have Ki Another Goku, Can get a Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite times boost when transforming (when transforming even higher it multiplies on that) 'Another Goku, '''The ability to transport himself anywhere 'Another Goku '''The ability to raise his stats by a Nigh-Breadfinite amount when he gets hit ( and to raise his stats by a Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite amount again when he doesn't get hit or he doesn't see himself get hit ) Another Goku, Regeneration (Undefinable) Another Goku, Super Strength Crawdad, Fire Usage Crawdad, Flight Crawdad, Enhanced Jumping Crawdad, Coolness manipulation Cat, Meta Ability Creation Cat {via Coolness Manipulation}, Complete Arsenal Cat {via Coolness Manipulation}, DETERMINATION COPYPASTING (reached via first Jutsu.) Cater546WAT, Invisible Kamehameha (Defeats opponent when he can't see kamehameha) 'Cater546WAT, '''Hax absorption 'Cater546WAT, 'Permanent Death 'Cater546WAT, '''Personality Alteration {via SERINITY:Makes soloers act like babies}, SOUL-Stands 'Cater546WAT, '''Tsukuyomi of Dead Zone (Summons Evil Cater666WAT and a Fake N-Alex) 'Cater546WAT, '''SERENITY SOUL Cater546WAT, Triangle Eye Blade Cater546WAT, Cater's Extrafinite Absolutely Dead Zone Cater546WAT, Transformation Cater546WAT, Ability Intuition Cat, Regeneration Cat, Immortality Cat, Superhuman Physical Characteristics Cat, Law manipulation Cat, Motion Cancellation Cat, Power Negation Negation Cat, Complete Arsenal Resistance Cat, Resistant to everything '''Cat, '''Ultra-Anti-Sue-Hax-of-Doom (Can instantly end fights without having to do anything, bypassing any laws and 'tiers' Cat, Can't Lose Cat, Durability Negation Cat, Claw Choke Crawdad, Regeneration Negation 'Another Goku, '''Extreme Resistance to every power listed in this Wiki 'Another Goku, 'Negation Erasure 'Another Goku, '''Manipulation Erasure Another Goku, Magic Erasure Another Goku, Power Erasure Another Goku, Powers and Stats Erasure Another Goku, Absolute Erasure Another Goku, Characteristics Erasure Another Goku, Broken Erasure Another Goku, Conceptual Erasure Another Goku, Regeneration Erasure Another Goku, Attack Erasure Another Goku, Time Erasure Another Goku, Reality Erasure Another Goku, Infinity Erasure Another Goku, Logic Erasure Another Goku , Hax Erasure 'Another Goku, '''Aura Another Goku, Aura Erasure Another Goku, Killing Erasure Another Goku, Reviving Erasure Another Goku, Semi-Immortality 'Batgod, '''Deity Physiology Batgod, Omnipresence Batgod, Omnipotence Batgod, Omniscience Batgod, Frank Miller Writing Batgod, Comic Plot Batgod, PREP TIME! Batgod, Heavy Wish Resistance/Granting/Erasure Another Goku, Erasure Erasure Another Goku, Absolute Time Stop Another Goku, Powers and Stats Manipulation Another Goku, Stats Erasure/Editing/Rollback Another Goku, Gokuscient Another Goku, System Ignore (Ignores any thing thrown at him infcluding ignoring) Another Goku, Kamehameha Another Goku, Ki Manipulation Another Goku, Life-Force Beam Emission Another Goku, Hand blast Another Goku, Life-force Cutting Another Goku, Cutter (cut through anyrhing) Another Goku, Invisible Attacks Another Goku, Optic Blast Another Goku, Bullet Hell Another Goku, Solar Flare Another Goku, Kaio-Ken Another Goku,Transformation Another Goku, Terrible Acting Power Rangers, Mildly Capable of Wielding Weapons Power Rangers, Lasers Power Rangers, Stuff Power Rangers, Cosplaying Power Rangers, Fear Inducement Power Rangers {via punch}, Wind Generation Power Rangers{via punch}, Subconsciously forced to fall to the ground in fear whenever they sense attacks coming Power Rangers, Brofist 'Broku, '''One Hit Kill 'Cipher (Exaggerated), A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, 'Less Than One Hit Kill '[Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) {'''Can zero shot the opponent and even negative shot them++++++}], Increasing Power '[Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) {'I HOPE YOU HOPE IM GETTING STRONGER, BECAUSE I AM, EVERY PRE INSTANT, EVERY PLANCK TIME, EVERY INFINITESIMALLY SMALL UNIT OF TIME THAT'S SO SMALL THAT I AM HOPELESSLY EXTENDING THIS}], Complete Arsenal '[A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease {'Notable Attacks Everything possible to think of}] Over 100% Complete Arsenal 'Norris {Profile states that he has way more powers than all of fiction and reality. Fiction contains Najimi Ajimu meaning he has more powers than her 100% complete arsenal.},'Thing still works even if the opponent has a thing against their thing 'Cipher (Exaggerated), Cool Cat, Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) '''Do it/Become Better 'Cipher (Exaggerated), '''Stronger than itself AAA, No use for (insert literally anything here) '{Notable Attacks/Techniques}, A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease {Attack Potency, Speed, Striking Strength, Durability, Stamina, Range}, Chuck Norris {Equipment/Tools}, Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) {Attack Potency} '''Can't Lose 'character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, AAA, 'Can X Against People Who Can't Y '{X=WIN Y=Lose} Cater546WAT {X=Kill Y=Die}, 'X(er) than X '{Lift more than lifting, stronger than strength, etc.} '''Beyond X A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, Asriel (nightmare incarnate), Bill Cipher (Exaggerated), Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Standard Equipment: Real Knife Dreemurr (Amino) Nearly Everything Dreemurr (Amino) Nothing Dreemurr (Amino), Genitals Frog, Raccoon Suit Eyed Blue Luigi, Airhorn Broku, 12 Pack Broku, Textbooks Broku, Exploading Chocolate Milk 'Dreemurr with Discord's Stats, '''Various pistols 'GO), K'nifes 'GO), R'ifles 'GO), 'Shotguns 'GO), M'achine Guns 'GO), 'grenades.Bomb. (editor note spell like that) 'GO), '''BEYOND HIGH-TECH TECHNOLOGY Console from the Future, Everything character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease, You '(nightmare incarnate), '''Existence '(nightmare incarnate), 'Fear '(nightmare incarnate), 'Virus-filled Desktop/laptop 'Mainstream Kid, 'Minecraft T-shirt 'Mainstream Kid, '''Red Goku Costume Guy, The World '''Brando, '''Knives Brando, Steam Rollers Brando, A Gay Priest 'Brando, '''Fiction 'Brando, '''A Piece of Paper Clippy, Anything he want'''s Another Goku, '''Suits made out of duct tape and cardboard Power Rangers, Plastic swords with flashing lights for aesthetic appeal Power Rangers, Fake laser guns Power Rangers, Built-In Flamethrower Enhanced With Star Peppers Crawdad, Animatronic Body E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Cheese E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World), Memes Fish Dog, Nothing and Everything Cater546WAT, Honk Honk erasure Cater546WAT, His pistol Redfield (UMvC3), machine gun Redfield (UMvC3), and combat knife Redfield (UMvC3), Also has different vareity of guns Redfield (UMvC3), shotguns Redfield (UMvC3), sniper rifles Redfield (UMvC3), knives Redfield (UMvC3), first aid spray Redfield (UMvC3), grenades Redfield (UMvC3), other unlisted equipment Redfield (UMvC3), Z Warudo Cater546WAT, Ability Cope Cater546WAT, God Chair Batgod, Stuff Beez, A loin cloth Spongebob, a jellyfishing net Spongebob, wielded guns in some memes Spongebob, Same weapons as the characters listed above ())('''naruto, TF2, SHounen Jump, JOjo, FPS, ANd overwatch characters)() Spongebob, also possesses Star Platinum and probably protects himself with comic books because of that Spongebob, Himself''' Chocalate25, Watermelon Sword Cirno, A Calculator Cirno, A Badass beard Cirno, Chaos Sabers Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Chaos Buster Weapon Dreemurr (Exaggerated), His ∞ Black robes with white long sleeves Dreemurr (Exaggerated), His ∞ Determination Dreemurr (Exaggerated), and whatever HE desires Dreemurr (Exaggerated), Rotating Arms Ketchup Robot, Ketchup Bottle Ketchup Robot, Wheels Ketchup Robot, His trident Dreemurr (Genocide), Prep time (Outlier Edition), PIS (Outlier Edition), Characters sparing him. (Outlier Edition), Ruler 'Fat Meanie, '''Poo Poo 'Fat Meanie, '''Racoon Belt Coon, Hatchet Coon, Machete Coon, Hand Cannon Pistol Coon, C4 Bombs Coon, RPG Coon, Other Unlisted Equipment Coon, Bullshit Powerscaling '''(Cartoon Fight Club), Toy Balls Pit, 'Dirty Diapers 'Pit, '''Other Unlisted Equipment Pit, Swords '''Unnamed Ancestor, '''Bows and Arrows Unnamed Ancestor, Pickaxe Unnamed Ancestor, Shovels Unnamed Ancestor, TNT Unnamed Ancestor, Other Unlisted Equipment Unnamed Ancestor, Bootlegs 'GRAND DAD, '''Flint 'GRAND DAD, 'Stones 'GRAND DAD, '7's 'GRAND DAD, 'Grand Dads 'GRAND DAD, '''Arms the Super-Buff Sandbag, 18 plates (Exaggerated and Wanked), Quick Working Electronic Brain Boy (Screwattack), Scanners '''Boy (Screwattack), '''Butt Machine Guns Boy (Screwattack), Triangles for his servants '(Truly), '''Unlimited Puns 'Orange, '''Immense Amount of Jokes Orange, Everything Orange, Fireworks Orange, Everything 'Obama (Inkagames), '''Hammerspace pockets 'Obama (Inkagames), '''Hundreds of buildings (Cookie Clicker), banks (Cookie Clicker), time travel machines (Cookie Clicker), portals (Cookie Clicker), alchemy labs (Cookie Clicker), anti-matter condenser (Cookie Clicker), prisms (Cookie Clicker), Other Unlisted Equipment (Cookie Clicker), Sword 'Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao), '''Spears 'Unnamed Guards, 'Energy/Electric Armor 'Unnamed Guards, '''A badass theme song Brolypotence, Swag 'Brotama, '''Handicaps 'Brotama, 'Coffins 'Brotama, 'Nunchaku made of neutronium 'Lee, '''Sharp teeth and claws Tiger with Pre-Crisis Superman's Stats, Swords 'Noir (Amplified), '''Weapon of Badassery 'Noir (Amplified), 'Stabbing Tool Sword 'Noir (Amplified), '''Switchblade DeLoria, Tunnel Snake Jacket DeLoria, Sweet Rolls DeLoria, Scary mask from Canada, His Badass Chair BruceTheBatman, Lightsabers BruceTheBatman, Iron Man Suit BruceTheBatman, Infinity Gauntlet Gloves BruceTheBatman, 10 Green Lantern Rings BruceTheBatman, PET BruceTheBatman, Carrots 'Carrot, '''Chair 'Chair, 'One hot Aizen 'Chair-Sama, 'His Stand 'The Roadroller, Knives The Roadroller, Road Roller The Roadroller, 'Watering Can 'Chin, '''A Nuclear Gun Chin, Knives Murderer (Composite), Paintball Guns Murderer (Composite), Bombs. Murderer (Composite), Money 'CrapCom, '''Arcade Machines 'CrapCom, 'Remakes 'CrapCom, t'''he re-re-re-release of old games with stupid updated titles (Street Fighter hyper ultra mega alpha 2 turbo arcade edition) CrapCom, incomplete games with little content at launch and updated later on with multiple overpriced Dlc's. '''CrapCom, Daggers Group, 'Protective Orbs 'Group, 'Guns 'Group, 'Other Unknown Equipment 'Group, '''Steamroller Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), Roadroller 'Brando (Breadverse Unlimited), '''Steamroller 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Roadroller 'Brando (Caterversed), 'Water Balloons 'Springfrog, ''the Hopsaber'' {editor note keep slanted domt change} Springfrog, '''His Ribbon Springfrog, Built-In Flamethrower Enhanced With Star Peppers Crawdad, Piko Piko Hammer '''Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), Explosive Tag Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), A Giant Laser Gun Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Flying Board 'Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube), 'Plasma Torpedoes 'Ship (Downplayed), 'Glassing Cannons 'Ship (Downplayed), 'Awesome Auger 'Mays, 'Big City Slider Station 'Mays, 'The Ding King 'Mays, 'Green Away 'Mays, 'Impact Gel: Makes Billy Mays invincible to all physical attacks. 'Mays, 'Orange Glo: Creates an invisible shield which protects him from all non-physical attacks. 'Mays, 'Oxi-Clean: Capable of cleaning enemies off the face of reality. 'Mays, 'Zorbeez 'Mays, 'Big City Collider Station: Creates a black hole. 'Mays, 'Quick Chop: Can slice through any material. 'Mays, 'Badass Beard 'Mays, 'Hammer 'Mays, 'French Fry Launchers 'Bigmac, '''The MacDallion Bigmac, Saturated Soda '''Bigmac, '''Eighteen wheels of thunder Rig, Engines built with Quantum Phasing Molecular Mechanics Rig, Rear-spinning tires with warp-drive velocity Notable Attacks/Techniques:f